


Baby, You're Sweeter Than Honey (Unedited Version)

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, dangan ronpa 2
Genre: Blackmail, M/M, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "His anus clenched in attempt to stop this, which only resulted in more of his excrement sticking to the inside of his ass cheeks."Also known as Komahina scat porn, will be redited and slightly changed soon





	Baby, You're Sweeter Than Honey (Unedited Version)

Hajime's eyes fluttered open to warm rays of sunlight beaming through his window. This was a much kinder awakening than he was used to, rather than the harsh morning announcement that seemed to plague him. He then decided that today was going to be a good day, and for the first time ever he approached the restaurant with a smile on his face.

When Hajime walked up those familiar stairs, he was met with wide eyes. Nobody moved, except for Fuyuhiko, who seemed to be reaching for something in his pocket.

"What? Are you guys that surprised to see me happy?" Hajime announced, almost missing the white haired man who stepped by him.

Komaeda sat next to Hinata's chair, instantly dropping the once chipper mood he was having. The silence in the room was quickly covered with a shriek from Mikan, taking everyone's attention except for Nagito's. He quickly dropped a powdery substance into Hajime's meal, and made his way out of the eatery unseen.

Despite the strange morning, Hajime found his mood lighting up again. He was even happy enough to agree to some plans with Kazuichi. Despite all this, fate seemed to take a turn for the worse as Hajime's stomach started to bubble. 

He took a sharp turn, and instead of heading off to Kazuichi's room, he found himself in the old building again. He rushed off to the bathroom, just to find the toliet completely gone. Only a few tubes to show where it had once been.

Just as Hajime began to turn around, he heard the door being closed behind him.

"Oh uh, toilet's missing," Hajime spouted awkwardly. He could feel feces starting to leak into his underwear. His anus clenched in attempt to stop this, which only resulted in more of his excrement sticking to the inside of his ass cheeks. 

"You look a little....filled up Hajime," muttered a voice behind him. Hajime turned to see Nagito looking out of breath. He tried to step away, but as soon as his leg moved shit seemed to almost pour out. Now obviously soaking through his jeans. 

Nagito's hands reached around squeeze Hajime's shit covered ass, making him gasp in surprise. 

"S-stop it Nagito!" Exclaimed Hajime, as more slick shit started to trickle down his leg.

"Of course Hajime! As long as you're okay with everyone seeing this!" Gushed Komaeda. He pulled several photos out of his pocket, each depicting Hajime naked.

Without waiting for a response Komaeda darted his icy cold hand under Hajime's underwear. Hajime shivered under his touch. Nagito inched his finger into Hajimes hole, feeling all of the thick wet shit inside of him. He started to almost jump in joy.

"You're so full Hinata-Kun," whispered Nagito as he pulled his feces covered finger out. Hajime gagged as Komaeda stuck the finger in his mouth, generously lapping and sucking on it.

"Wanna taste?" Asked Komaeda as he leaned in to kiss Hinata's lips. Hajime kept his mouth closed tight, but Nagito bit down onto them until they bled, forcing Hinata to open his mouth. Nagito stuck his shit covered tongue into his mouth, causing Hinata to vomit into the kiss. Komaeda eagerly licked it up, and left Hajime retching as he turned him around. 

Komaeda pulled down the others underwear, almost drooling at the sight. Thick pieces of shit were dropping, and Nagito thought he heard a sob.

"There there Hinata-Kun, I'll clean you up." He whispered.

Komaeda started to lap up some of the dried feces towards Hajime's entrance. Some of it came off as whole pieces, to which Nagito greedily crunched as swallowed. His mouth was stuffed full of Hinata's delicious bodily waste, but he didn't stop licking until there was nothing brown left on the other boy.

Hajime felt relieved, thinking it was over. This relief quickly turned into more retching as Nagito started sucking on the others hole. Hinata tasted sweet, decided Nagito. Sweeter than honey. 


End file.
